The Fire
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: Mara Grayson and randy Orton have undeniable chemistry together, but have never let it go beyond just being best friends due to their complicated work lives and randy's marriage with Sam. During the wedding of their mutual best friend..( full summary inside) for *DivaliciousDooL*
1. Chapter 1

Mara Grayson and randy Orton have undeniable chemistry together, but have never let it go beyond just being best friends due to their complicated work lives and randy's marriage with Sam. During the wedding of their mutual best friend, , they realize that their solid friendship is moving closer to being something more. What happens when one of them makes a bold move? And what happens when randy is forced to choose between Mara and Sam

FOR DivaliciousDooL :D

*Quick NOTE*  
OC's are Mara Grayson (MC) and Jamie Taylor (a smaller part but equally as important)  
EVERYONE ELSE I DO NOT OWN. I claim NOTHING  
Mara Grayson- Mara is a dark brunette hair reached just past the eyes, a small nose and white skin with cute lips , she is tall, 5 ft 8. she has a feather tattoo in the wrist and a butterfly in the center of her back and music note behind her ear.  
Jamie Taylor- Jamie has dark black hair with big blue eyes. Pale in color like sky blue. Olive skin tone.  
Chapter One  
The night before the wedding of Adam Copeland and Jamie Taylor.  
Randy walked down the hall in the first hours of a new day. Being one to do midnight workouts he was used to having alone time but it was when he saw the lady sitting against the wall in the hotel hallway that he began to be curious. The weird and deformed slouch of her body struck him wrong. Picking up the pace her slowed up feet from her. It couldn't be her, not in a million years would she be here in Las Vegas in this hotel. No. His mind refused to comprehend that she sat there all slouched over.  
Taking a deep breath he stepped closer. Mara noticed the sudden shadow cast over her and glanced upwards. Blinking into the hallway's bright light and slowly focusing on the large figure standing before her. "Mara Grayson. What a surprise." he said softly. Just as sweet as she remembered his words. Just as silky and smooth as running a fine silk cloth against her cheek.  
Before he wits allowed her to realize it, he had her up on her feet. "Did you go deaf over the years?" he joked chuckling and looking down just slightly at her. He was only a few inches taller than her so it was nice to be able to look into someones face without leaning over and pressing his chin to his chest.  
Mara shook her head and smiled. "No I just wasn't paying attention." she looked upwards at him. "How have you been? It's been awhile." she asked.  
Randy smiled. Yes it had been awhile and that while had treated her well. She didn't look like she aged a day. "I have been doing alright. Yourself?" he asked reaching and scratching the back of his neck.  
"Pretty good. Well I should be going. Maybe I'll see you around?" she said hopefully. He nodded and waved goodbye heading for his room. Mara headed to her own room, showered and changed into her pjs. Soon both were sleeping soundlessly in their rooms.

THE NEXT DAY

Jamie Taylor soon to be Copeland stood in front of her best friend. "Am I doing the right thing?" she asked before laughing at her silliness. Mara simply grasped hold of her bare shoulders and smiled. She knew Jamie was only kidding around. She knew that Jamie was happy with Adam. Honestly Adam was a truly amazing guy too. He was sweet to Jamie, retired for a year now but still working part time. They had a beautiful home in the woods. Jamie was happy and Adam was beaming. There wasn't a chance in hell that they weren't meant for eachother.  
Jamie's mother quickly ushered the 4 girls and the bride into the hall. Lined them up and hit the music. Slowly the girls went out first followed by Jamie escorted by her younger brother Zachary.  
Randy sat in the crowd and turned with the rest of the crowd of around 200 people as the music started and the girls began to pour into the room. He was stunned by Jamie who was gorgeous. Her long locks of black hair piled up on top of her hair and her eyes naturally done up to accent them. Her dress flowed nicely around her and held to her body in all the right forms. A part of him was slightly jealous of Adam. But he was mostly proud after all Randy was already married.  
Mara looked up from her feet as she took the fet steps to take her place as the maid of honor. Looking out at all of the faces she spotted the stranger from last night. He looked just as shocked as she did. He did not expect her here. it was written all across his face as was it hers. She focused back onto the wedding and before she knew it was over. Everyone exited and drove to the next place for the after party and food. Mara changed before getting there into a simple black cocktail dress.

"Oh Mara come dance." Jamie yanked Mara out of her seat. Moments ago Mara was looking around the room for Randy but didn't see him. Maybe she hadn't seen him to start with. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep lastnight and imagined even seeing him then. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she danced with Jamie and various other people for what seemed ages.  
Stopping at the bar she got a glass of Blackberry Brandy on the rocks and sat at the bar. Catching her breath and cooling off. But a hand clasping her shoulder had her rolling her eyes and swiveling around to tell Jamie she didn't want to dance any longer.  
Only it wasn't Jamie. "Easy now." He smoothly chuckled.  
"Jesus Christ Randy don't do that." Mara snipped lightly. "Take a seat." she gestured to a seat next to her. Remembering her manners. He nodded and took the seat ordering a beer. He wasn't a big drinker but he wasn't one to not drink at special occasions like this.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Anyways what are you doing here?" He asked. Randy had watched her move it out on the dancefloor. She still had those sassy moves she used to use in the clubs while they were in college and was his partner in crime. Both were a hot item in the clubs, he with the ladies and her with the guys.  
"I could ask you the same." She took a sip of her drink and ran her index finger around the rim.  
"Adam. Old coworker of mine. Your turn." he said.  
"Jamie. Best friend." She smirked replying in the same matter he did. They talked for awhile and drank and talked and drank. Until the alcohol began to circulate their systems. The party picked up and soon both were dancing pretty seductively on the dancefloor. Grinding and rubbing against each other. Biting along Mara's neck and holding her waist close to himself. Part of him was telling him to abort all the motions he was doing and leave but he was ignoring that part and entering his own other side.**  
**

**A/N WELL BEFORE I LOOSE POWER FROM SANDY(WHICH IS DRILLING US HARD NOW AND KNOCKED A TREE INTO SEAN AND I'S HOUSE :() I WANT EVERYONE TO BE SAFE ON THE EAST COAST.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie rolled over onto her back and sighed. Adam was already up and making food for him and her. Wrapping her naked form up in a blanket she walked into the kitchen of their beach house they rented on the beautiful beaches of some Caribbean for their honey moon. Sitting at the bar she leaned forward and watched his back ripple with the movement of him frying what smelled to be bacon and eggs along with pancakes. When he turned she jumped seeing her before walking over and kissing her good morning.

After breakfast they had a nice little sex session before cuddling and watching out the large glass window of the sun room which had a bed inside of it. "So didn't you tell me Randy was married?" Jamie asked.

Adam furrowed his brows. "Yeah why?" His grip tightened of her and then he reminded himself she was his and he didn't have to worry about her leaving him. Relaxing he kissed her shoulder.

"Well Mara and him left together last night and I saw Randy walking into her room with a bucket of ice and wine wearing just a towel." Jamie had walked back to her hotel room to grab her forgotten phone while Adam had been packing their bags into his Jeep Cherokee. At first she didn't believe it but when Randy was greeted by Mara by a ferocious kiss she was shocked. Thinking her eyes had deceived her, quite frankly she was drunk, but when she saw her best friend it was confirmed.

"Oh they are long time best friends." He reassured her. Adam himself knew that they always had a spark and he wasn't the only one that had seen them on the dance floor There was more than friendly dancing going on there in the room under the dim lights and to that very sexual music. "Relax lover." he whispered softly ready for what...round..six or seven since they had gotten here. Giggling Jamie kissed Adam and it carried on from there.

* * *

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck." Randy cussed under his breath at the sight of the naked girl he had woken up with and the phone that was vibrating in his hand. It shut off and the voice mail icon popped up. _You have one new voice mail from Samantha Orton. _He wasn't sure what to do or who he had slept with. Closing his eyes he remembered flashes.

_Dark hair soft as the silk sheets he got from china once running through his fingers._

_Those piercing soft brown eyes glazing over._

_His hands running along every curve of her smooth pale skin. _

_Tracing the butterfly on her lower back._

_The water that crashed around them in the shower right after the party._

Then it hit him. At that exact moment that he opened his eyes she rolled over and saw him. Mara was still slightly buzzed and smiled at the god that stood at the end of her bed in black boxers. Then Panic hit her. "RANDY!? Get out!" _wait did she just think he was godly?_ Shaking the thought from her head she tried to pull the blankets up but it was useless. He had seen her. He had_ known_ her and the blankets were already on the floor. The skimpy sheet she tried to cover up with was see through with the light leaking through just right.

"One second Mara let's just figure this out." Randy said. Then his face contorted into a grimace "Get dressed first." _or else I may end up taking you again right then and there_ he added inside his head. Swallowing he gathered up his clothes and went into the bathroom. Running ice cold water and submerging his face into it before drying off his face and getting dressed. Sighing he collected his thoughts in the bathroom. He couldn't tell Sam or Adam or even Jamie. He couldn't tell anyone. But what about_ Mara_?

Mara listened and got dressed. Shaking the whole time and downing a bottle of water. What _did_ happen last night? Did they have sex and was it safe sex? Or did they just get drunk get undressed and cuddle until they passed out. Wasn't he married? He should have known better and she should have kicked him out last night. Sighing she took a seat on the edge of her bed and waited for the heavy breathing Randy. She could hear him heave in gulps of air from the other side of the door.

Eventually he left the bathroom and stood in the door way leaning against it. Awkward silence fell between them and Mara adverted her eyes to the ugly carpet that was on the floor. It looked like someone had shaken up a few cats who ate buckets of paint and had them throw up all over the floor. Then called it art work.

Randy cleared his throat. "So what do you remember?" he knew what he did. His fears were confirmed He had had sex with her. Multiple times in various places and positions. He had fucked her like it was going out of style and he did in fact enjoy it. He also cheated and he was so conflicted. He loved Sam. Right? He did marry her.

"Nothing at all. You?" she said smoothly. He lower belly protested. She had had a good night and had taken pleasure quite alot as well as given it. She remembered everything.

"Nothing." he said after a moment of thinking. If she didn't remember he shouldn't tell her. After all then her would be teh only one who knew and the only one that could be blamed if Sam found out, which she wouldn't cause he wasn't going to tell her. It would break his wife's heart into a thousand pieces. No way would he put his beloved though that. Never.

"So I guess we are done here?" Mara said.

"Yup."

Once he left Mara dialed Jamie. Knowing she and Adam were prolly busy now she called anyways. She had to tell her, Jamie was her go to person, all she had anymore. "Hey James, not trying to bother you but I have to tell you what happened last night. Randy Orton and I had sex.." she told her everything. Every detail, luckily Jamie wouldn't mind it and prolly would get back to Mara soon. But soon wasn't soon enough.

Crying into her pillow she locked the door and moped around all day. Eating food and watching sappy heart breaking movies all tempting her to pick up the phone and call Randy. Tell him that she did remember and she didn't know what to do. But she didn't. He wouldn't have believed her.

* * *

Randy drove down the highway to St. Louis to his home. Only he kept having to pull over to wipe his watering eyes that had made it hard to see the road going 85 in a 65 mile per hour zone. Or he pulled over to dial and hang up Mara's number. He wanted to text her to see if she was okay. He saw that she remembered but maybe lying to him was a way for her to convince herself it hadn't happened.

But a strange part of him was resisting to forget, craving more and begging him to turn around. A part of him remembered years ago how they defined the friends that fuck around with each other but never dated. How he wanted to say he loved her but she had up and left without a word in the night. He had gotten word on and off about what she was up to. Horse back riding in the grand canyon, rock climbing, swimming with whale sharks, traveling the cobble stone roads of Rome. Doing everything Mara wanted to do, then she disappeared, until last night he had been graced by her beauty once again.

Who was he kidding? He was stuck between women Clearly being married he shouldn't be but that annoying small part of him that burned for her was telling him he married the wrong girl possibly.

All that was forgotten tho with a screech of tires and the twisted sound of metal bending into forms it didn't naturally want to be formed into. The snap of either plastic or his neck and then darkness.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Please tell me he's going to be okay?" Mara heard her ask the doctor again as he came out of the room into the waiting room. She felt alone and out of place, Randy's family was here except for his parents who were on their way. His close friends were here with the exception of the honeymooners who would be getting Mara's text anytime now. His wife, some of her family and she had heard that Vince was on his way.

Mara felt alone sitting in the corner next to the heater bundled in a sweatshirt and jeans. She was just about to board the plane to L.A. when she saw the news. 'We are getting word now of WWE superstar Randy Orton who crashed outside of St. Louis. No word on his condition.' that was all it took for Mara to catch a cab, cancle on her boss for tomorrow's showcase and head straight here. She didn't even know why she was here, by the looks she was getting neither did anyone else. Turning her attention to the TV she watched the boring home makeover show to take her busy mind off things.

A short time after she felt a hand on her arm shaking gently. Opening her eyes she saw it was Elaine Orton. She was smiling softly, her eyes red and puffy from crying but she still managed to look put together and stable. Prolly used to the Orton danger anyways.

"Excuse me are you Mara? You look so familiar." she asked. Mara sat up with a small smile twitching and nodding. "Oh honey how have you been? My god I havn't seen you in years."

"I've been alright. How about my favorite mother?" Mara smiled and Elaine reflected the same warm welcoming smile. Mara had always considered Elaine Orton her second mother, after all her real one was a drunken mess who couldn't remember her own name half the time or the fact she even had a daughter.

"Oh the usual." Elaine replied. "Would you like to go grab something to eat and then visit Randy with me? Bob is across country and is on his way still." she said with a sigh.

"Hey mom." Sam greeted Elaine with a hug then saw the slender frame of Mara behind her. "I don't believe we've met, who are you?" she smiled holding out a hand.

"Mara, I'm an old friend of Randy's." Mara said shaking it. She could see why Randy had married her. She was beautiful, long brunett locks all tied up into a messy bun. Wisps of hair stuck out around her prolly from worrying or being busy. She had big brown

"Oh well thank you for being here. I'll let you two be for awhile." Sam smiled before leaving. Mara pressed her lips together and looked at Randy. He had a heart monitor hooked up to him. A few IV's that she was sure were diffreng vitamins and sedatives. He was wrapped up around his ribs. His right hand in a sling and lightly wrapped with cloth. His left leg elevated and in a cast. Then she saw his face. Bruised and cut up.

Taking a seat she swallowed hard against the lump that was stuck there. Sitting there with Elaine she thought about the man before her. He had everything. A wife. A great job he'd dream about for as long as she could remember.

*Flashback*

"Hey Mara!" he had said excited. Mara hung up some dress on the rack and took a moment from work.

"Why so happy?"

"I got signed to Ohio Valley Wrestling. I start Monday! Isn't that great!" he had yelled practically.

"Yeah congratz." she lied. It wasn't great. He'd be even more busy and even harder to contact. He was leaving her life soon. Taking his final steps out. "I have to go. Call me later."

*End Of Flashback*

He was good looking. Surrounded by loving family and friends. Why would he need her here? After years of no communication why was she even here. A hand reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek. Looking up at the blue eyes of Elaine she started to get up when Elaine shook her head.

"I'm going to give you a moment alone with him. Take your time dear." she gave a small smile. "He'll be alright." Mara nodded and stared at the floor before she heard the room click shut.

Standing up she went to his bedside. Taking his hand in hers and sighing at the coldness of it. Pulling a chair to the bedside she sat there holding his hand, praying and debating if she wanted to confess everything she ever thought about him to his silent body. Fuck it. Why not, it couldn't hurt.

"Hey Randall." she smiled lightly at saying his full name. "You know I have always been here for you even if we havn't been in contact for years. You know I did remember last night..." she sucked in a deep breath. "I know you are under now and pry can't hear me so I feel safe saying this. I love you Randall Keith Orton. I always have, and prolly always will." she shook her head, silently laughing at herself for being so silly. She sounded so cliché, 'always have and prolly always will.' no normal person said that. That was only in the movies, not life. "Goodbye Randy, pull through this. You have alot of loving people here. Do it for them." She said lastly and softly. Leaning over and kissing his forehead, a single tear leaked out. She wiped it away and calmed herself before leaving.

Her voice was a dull sound breaking through the dark haze he was in. Randy was sedated but he could make out what she was saying. It was just so quiet like someone wispering down a hall that was 100 feet long. He tried to concentrate but that voice soon dulled till he couldn't hear it anymore. Wanting to reach out and beg that angelic voice to return he soon slipped back off into the darkness.

Mara said her goodbyes to the family and gave her number to Elaine and Sam. They were going to call or text her with any news. She hailed a cab and took it to the airport, her flight had been rescheduled and now it was time to head back to L.A. headquarters for work.

Once in her seat on the privet jet the company sent for her she sat back in the seat and let the pent up tears fall. It was her fault he was in there. She had been with him last night and lied this morning. Hurting him and causing him to be upset and crash. It was all her fault that all the loving people in the hospital might loose him for good. If she had been in more control he'd be in his home in St. Louis and she'd already be in L.A. They would have passed by each other like two birds stuck in the morning fog. Neither knowing each other had been around but that he was in the crowd and she was in the bridal party. Plain and simple. Hell if she wasn't drunk the night before he wouldn't have even picked her up in the hall way.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later

Mara had been busy since her return. Fashion week was on the horizon and her boss, being a top designer, was working her hard. Mara had been sewing, trimming and doing needle work all week. Then giving advice to Jade , it was truly an honor to be asked to give advice on Jade's designs. She finally had a chance to breathe.  
Flopping down on her bed she hit her voicemail box and heard the six messages. While listening she got up and picked out tomorrow's dress for the preshowing party Jade was throwing. It was a cute strapless sweetheart neckline A line dress that ending at her middle thigh. Around the top was an intricate beaded design that was a gradient downwards till there were only a few left around the hem. She loved this dress to death the day Jade wanted to scrap it but had given it to Mara when she saw how in love Mara was with it.  
"Hey Mara, its Randy, Sam said you stopped by can you call me or text me?" his voice had her gripping hard onto the dress that she had just taken off the hanger. She'd have to iron the silk now. He had paused and she almost could see him run a hand over his short buzzed hair before rubbing the back of his neck. "I need to talk to you. Well bye I guess." he hung up. She calmed down momentarily while listening to Jade ramble about the show and how she was nervous. Then there was another message from moments before she'd gotten home.  
"Mara I'm in L.A. for the week, can we meet up? I know you work but tonight at the grill on 27th street, on the corner of Maple Avenue will you know what im talking about. Meet me at nine. Please Mara." he was begging. She sighed and knew she couldn't ignore him forever. Clearing all of the messages she began to look through her closet and get ready in the hour she had left. Called a cab and headed for the grill.

Randy tapped on the table with his fingers in a rhythm to the song that was dancing through the air. He was hoping she'd come. Thanking the waitress for the beer he quickly drank half of hit before looking out the window. He waved to a few girls that were posing in front of the window and taking pictures of him. They waved and fangirled before walking off. Thats when Mara came into veiw as he was looking away, he glanced back and saw her getting ready to cross the street. She was in a white sleeveless button up top, there were ruffles all over and then she wore a cropped jean jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. He swallowed hard and smiled as he looked down at the table. Taking another drink of his beer just as she walked in and took a seat. It was nice that she did come and see him.  
"Hey." she said pushing herself in.  
"Thanks for coming." he said. A waitress came over to take their order. Randy ordered a grilled chicken salad and Mara ordered a burger.  
"So how are you doing?" Mara asked sipping her apple daiquiri and looking over at Randy. He was in a black button up shirt, the first two undone exposing his collar bone. The shirt fit him perfectly and didn't hide any of his muscular toned chest. She bit her lip briefly remembering that night a few weeks before before relaxing and sipping more of her drink.  
Randy had saw her eyes linger about him and her brief moment causeing him to smirk. "I'm fine, healed up for the most part." he said downing what was left of his drink.  
"That's good." she said, knowing he was avoiding what this was really for. "How's work?" she continued with the small talk. Hoping to bore him enough he'd want to change the subject himself.  
"That is good as well, I've been doing promos lately until I'm cleared but its been good. How's the fashion world?" he leaned back in his seat.  
"Amazing, I have a party tonight to go to." she said. He had an idea at the mention of this. He really hadn't had anything to do, a nice party would be well nice. Mara had been on his mind ever since that night they spent together, so much Sam had even accused him of cheating. He denied it of course but she was right. He had cheated, and he didn't regret it either which was even worse on his part.  
Mara saw his curiosity dance across his face And light up his eyes. Of which she rose an eyebrow to. "What?" he tried to play it cool.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Well..."

Mara couldn't believe that she had Randy Freakin' Orton on the other side of her door in her bedroom. She'd locked herself in her bedroom to change herself and get ready for the party. Of which Randy decided to be her date since it slipped out of her mouth that she didn't have one. She tried to stop him but one look with his blue orbs and a smirk had her weak kneed and giving in.  
Taking a deep breath she checked herself over once more. That dress fit her even more perfect that she expected. Her half up do looked nice and she did a natural look for her make up. Pleased she exited the bathroom and Randy turned to face her.  
He'd been looking at the city lights and taking in her veiw nicely. She had an all around nice pent house high up in the L.A. skyline. She had a perfect view of the sunrise from the large glass wall that was a part of her room. There was a glass door that opened up to a small balcony too.  
When Randy turned her instantly regretted wearing one of his smaller suits. His pants already feeling tighter. She looked breath taking, her long legs were toned and smooth. Her hair fell so nicely around her shoulders and her cleavage was framed nicely in the neckline of the dress.  
"Ready?" he asked after clearing his throat. Mara smiled and nodded. She now was happy he wanted to come with her, she would at least be able to dance with someone tonight and talk as well. Not to mention he would get her attention she needed in the fashion world as well.  
She nodded and took his elbow that he offered. Leading her out of her place, pausing only to lock her door, they headed downstairs to the cab. Only it wasn't a cab, it was a sleek black Chrysler 300C that had to of been Randy's doing. Everything was blacked out and tinted black. He led her stunned frame to the passenger side and helped her in. His fingers lingering on her lower back, causing her to lock eyes with him. He licked his lower lip and she blushed lightly before he pulled away. Quickly he went around to his side and took the keys from the valet. Climbing in he started up the car and shifted it into gear before pulling away.


End file.
